


Подслушано возле незаметной палатки в лагере коалиции на Явине 4

by altennie



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 23:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10399119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altennie/pseuds/altennie
Summary: трое в палатке, не считая компаньонов и ординарцев





	

**Author's Note:**

> написано к Зимней Фандомной Битве 2017 для команды WTF SW:TOR 2017

— Подвинься, тебе говорю!  
— Уже! Да, тут какие-то лишние ноги. Кто толкается?  
— Не я!  
— Р-р-р-р...  
— Это не ноги. Это лапы. Пошла вон, скотина неразумная! Гулять! Гулять, кому говорю!  
— Р-р-р-рауы-ы-ы?  
— Гулять.  
— Р-рыу-у-у-у!  
— Всё, ушёл венец творения. Терон, твоя палатка, ты и застёгивай как следует. А то ведь тук’ата моя такая — погуляет и добычу принесёт, чтобы мы подкормились. Жаркие объятия, кровь, кишки...  
— Ты, агент, всё обещаешь, обещаешь. А вот Дарт Марр нас, между прочим, за наши неофициальные встречи будет иметь по полной программе — тебя, Терон, в порядке допроса, а нас с агентом — в порядке воспитания.  
— И нас станет четверо? С одной стороны, столько я не потяну. С другой стороны — это же Дарт Марр. А у меня кроме кинка на агентов SIS ещё есть кинк на начальство.  
— Неее, ваш Марр в этом смысле занят, так что допросы и воспитание он передоверит Лане. А Лана нас, собственно, уже...  
— Я ещё даже не начала! А кем это занят Марр и почему ты, Терон Шан, об этом так уверенно говоришь?  
— У меня свои источники. Извини, раскрыть информацию не могу.  
— А если так?  
— Лана! Ты... ох... Ты... ты, ситх!  
— Всю жизнь ситх! А кое-кому и начальник!  
— А вот и нет, меня официально не существует, так что это вопрос спорный. И вообще меня приборы по-прежнему через раз за дроида принимают, а с дроида какой спрос?  
— Во-о-от, зна-а-ачит, ка-а-ак. А ну, Терон, держи покрепче этого, несуществующего.  
— Лана! Лана! Что ты де...  
— Госпожа Министр Ситхской Разведки, лорд Райен просит прибыть на совещание...  
— В болото!  
— Госпожа Министр Ситхской Разведки, пожалуйста, уточните распоряжение.  
— В течение девяноста минут обследуй болото возле северной оконечности лагеря в поисках меня, о результатах доложи лорду Райену.  
— Но, госпожа Министр Ситхской Разведки, вы же здесь, а не в болоте?  
— Вот именно. Выполнять!  
— На чём мы остановились?  
— На том, что у кого-то кинки на республиканских агентов и на начальство. И у него примерно полтора часа, чтобы с помощью Терона рассказать мне о них подробнее...


End file.
